


Something Resembling Lemonade

by TiggerUsername



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kooks (Outer Banks), Meant To Be, One Shot, Pogues (Outer Banks), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggerUsername/pseuds/TiggerUsername
Summary: They are a confusing pair. Their minds are filled with adventure and wonder and together, they are unstoppable. When they are apart, no one looks at them any differently. But when they’re together? They make life seem meaningless without that wonder and adventure. They are JJ and Kiara. Kiara and JJ. Two parts that can make a whole even if they look like the same pieces of a puzzle. And their adventures can only go with the hope that they bring each other. Because even the sourest of lemons make something resembling lemonade.Book of One-Shots all about Jiara!Title inspired by This Is Us.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. 'This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course, I'm in.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a new book for me. A book that will be filled with Jiara. Some will be filled with them already being in an established relationship, some will be about them getting together. 
> 
> This first one-shot is about a summer where JJ and Kiara are left to their own devices when John B and Pope are away; but when Kiara finds out that they are closing an animal sanctuary, she needs JJ's help to save the day.
> 
> About:  
> JJ and Kiara are friends but not together. The hunt for gold never happened.  
> Age:  
> 18- just graduated high school.

JJ met John B when they were only five years old. Best friends straight away. They did everything together. From going to surfing together to spending the entirety of summer together messing around Outer Banks, laughing at the Kooks that always dressed too smart whilst the two Pogues wore just their swimming trunks.

And then, Pope joined in too. Pope, JJ and John B. The three Pogues that would spend every second together whether they were in school or not. They were thirteen when they snuck some of Luke Maybank’s beer from his secret stash. Sure, JJ got a new bruise on his face but the taste of the beer whilst the three Pogues messed around on the Pogue made it worth the pain. Because summer was all about Pogues being together. Pogues messing around on the Pogue as if nothing else mattered.

And nothing else did matter.

Well, things did change and things did matter as soon as a girl was entered into the group. Apparently, she was this new girl in Outer Banks whose parents used to be just like the three boy Pogues. This new girl apparently accidentally knocked John B over when he was cleaning up his surfboard. Simple meet that changed everything. Because John B couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help but fall for the girl’s soft smile and invite her back to the chateau where the other two Pogues were messing around on a new day of their summer break.

_“Guys, this is Kiara. She just moved here and now she’s our friend.”_ John B introduced the girl to JJ and Pope. But JJ couldn’t help but scrunch his eyebrows together and look her up and down. Because Pogues weren’t friends with girls.

_“My friends actually call me Kie. Kiara is too stuck up.”_ Kiara smiled at the boys.

JJ couldn’t help but be hesitant about the introduction to this new girl in their group. She was this girl that acted like them but her parents hated them. They hated everything to do with Pogues. So, she made their summers different.

Their summers were still just the four of them running around Outer Banks with a joint hanging out of their mouths as they finished their bottles of beer. The only difference was that they all seemed to contract a thing for Kiara. A thing that was obvious, even if they knew that it could never happen. Pope liked how she spoke and stood up for herself and the environment. John B liked how she tried to take charge and lead the Pogues alongside him. JJ thought he liked her because she looked amazing in the summer sun. But JJ liked a lot of girls in the summer sun. So, Kiara was just some hot, hippie from Outer Banks. 

They still laugh throughout the summer days, enjoying life as they go on. They ignore all of the bullshit in their lives. JJ’s dad. Kiara’s Kook parents. Pope’s overload of college this, college that. John B’s lack of meaning. When they are together, their summers are filled with smiles and quips at each other, no one trying to break down the fences into sadness.

But everything changes again the summer after they graduate from high school (Read: Pope and Kiara graduate from high school). JJ should have seen it coming. He should have known that they couldn’t be those young, Pogues that loved the summer sun forever. They are all growing up. Pope’s life has always been about college. John B has always floated along with whatever his girlfriend wanted. Even Kiara, who argued against going to college every day, will eventually give in to her parents. And JJ? JJ is always going to be the one Pogue that stays behind in Outer Banks.

Summer is the best time to be a Pogue. Until the Pogues realise that their lives are more than just Outer Banks.

The summer after they are all eighteen years old, Pope finds himself going to visit his pretentious college that he will love more than Outer Banks, John B runs away with Sarah to the Bahamas as a way of enjoying themselves before finding out what else to do with the rest of their lives, and Kiara is forced on a family trip to Portland only for her dad to force college on her all over again. JJ though is in the one place that he has ever been. Outer Banks is his home. And whilst all of the other Pogues look like they are done with their summer traditions, JJ is not given them up.

So, he drinks on the hammock outside the chateau after he promised John B that he would make sure that the place didn’t set on fire.

JJ smokes until his stash is all gone and he goes around Outer Banks to get some more- just like what would happen if his friends were still here.

JJ avoids anything that brings anything resembling sadness. Ignoring his dad, ignoring his crappy job, ignoring Figure Eight.

And he sleeps when he gets bored of everything else. He just sleeps on the pull-out, still feeling weird taking up an actual room in the chateau. He sleeps through the day and the nights because he doesn’t have anything better to do. Maybe this is his future. Because JJ is the only Pogue left in Outer Banks. Sure, the others will come home for Christmas and possibly for summers in the future but they won’t be there every day like JJ has been used to for thirteen years. JJ’s future is sleeping on the pull-out of the chateau because he won’t take a bed that is, until John B ends up having to sell the chateau and then JJ will have to find somewhere else to crash.

It’s just drink, sleep, get high, sleep repeat. An easy life for JJ when everyone else is gone. But it’s a way of JJ keeping his head on without storming through Figure Eight just to get into a fight or to go and hunt down his dad just to hear how JJ screws everything up again. JJ stays at the chateau because he knows that it’s the only way not to end up in jail, with no one to bail him out.

JJ is asleep when he ignores the sound of the chateau door being swung open. JJ is asleep when he feels the pull-out move slightly. JJ is asleep when a hand begins to shake him awake. “Wake up.” The voice says, but JJ’s mind is already controlling his actions before he can put a name to the voice. Before the person can attack or shake JJ again, JJ grabs a hold of the person, pinning down on the pull-out, him above them.

His heart pounds as he anticipates an incoming hit from his dad. But when JJ opens his eyes, his heart is pounding for a completely different reason. Because it’s not Luke Maybank in which is pinned to the pull-out. It’s Kiara. In Outer Banks. In the chateau. Instantly, JJ lets go of the girl Pogue before sitting up and breathing heavily. “Dude…” Kiara begins as she sits up next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine, JJ.” Kiara softly speaks.

Maybe he is asleep. Maybe this is a twisted memory or a thought popping in his head that he isn’t alone in this chateau that doesn’t even belong to him. JJ even pinches himself, sure that that will wake him up. But JJ is still there on the pull-out. This has to be a dream. “What are you doing here?” JJ asks, just in case this is real.

“We came home this morning and I couldn’t be in that fucking house any longer.” Kiara crosses her legs still on the pull-out, obviously just forgetting how JJ pinned her to the bed. “They’re trying to force me into college. Even when I don’t and won’t want to go.” JJ just watches her, blinking frantically as he starts to realise that maybe this isn’t a dream. “I’m not some fucking puppet that they can control and force to go to a prison that only produces fucking robots.”

“Pope’s going to college…” JJ laughs out, only making Kiara laugh slightly.

“Yeah. But Pope loves that environment. He can control himself and see what he really wants without becoming their product. I’m not Pope.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m not going to college, JJ!” Kiara pleads to JJ as if it is JJ that is forcing her to go. But JJ doesn’t want her to go. He knows that she isn’t an academic like Pope. She is meant for something bigger than college.

JJ is caught in his own mind as he keeps watching as Kiara looks around the small living area of the chateau. Her brown eyes pause on a pile of clothes next to the abandoned empty beer bottles and empty zip-lock bags in which used to hold his stash. “Seriously, JJ?” Kiara acts disgusted when she turns back to his eyes. But JJ just shrugs. It’s just the normal tradition of a Pogue.

“Just being a normal Pogue.” Kiara just rolls her eyes and stands up.

Silence overcomes the living area as JJ fiddles with the covers of the pull-out as Kiara paces in front of him. This definitely is not a dream. It’s only then that JJ goes to speak up. He hates the silence, especially in an empty fish shack. JJ opens his mouth to talk but Kiara beats him to it. “Did you drink all of the beer?” Kiara breathes out, crossing her arms as she stands still in front of JJ on the pull-out.

“No. Still got a couple of…”

“Good. Go and grab them and come with me.”

“Where are we going?” JJ stutters out.

“I’m not leaving Outer Banks. And I won’t let Outer Banks leave me.” JJ wants to keep questioning her but she gives him no room for questions. Kiara is quick to turn and almost run completely out of the chateau to her car, leaving JJ flabbergasted.

JJ’s eyes remain filled with confusion, unsure about what is happening. Kiara is the girl Pogue. The girl that all three of the boy Pogues had a thing for at one point. Sure, JJ’s thing was short-lived, but it was still a thing. Kiara is the girl Pogue that always questioned the boys’ adventures. She is the one that asks questions and tries to reason with their idiocies. But today? Today, she won’t even answer JJ’s questions.

“What the fuck?” JJ mumbles whilst looking around the living area. Kiara isn’t the one that jumps head first into anything; but as JJ hears her car start, he knows that he will go along with whatever plan she has. JJ stumbles around the kitchen collecting the beers from the fridge before being hurried along by the sound of her car horn. He only manages to take a few beers from the fridge before he runs out of the chateau and towards the daring girl in the car.

The only sound for their entire drive is Kiara drumming against the steering wheel in time with the loud music blaring through the car. JJ hates it when it’s quiet, but he is stunned for words in this moment. Kiara keeps driving them until they are along the docks almost on the Kook side of town. _‘Great. She bought me to the fucking Kooks’_ JJ thinks to himself as he glares at the lines of mansions along the water.

White mansions stand strong even when the rain starts falling from the sky. JJ loves this about the summer. Days where the weather goes against all of those bullshit movies that make summers out to be perfect- no sign of rain. But JJ has always loved the rain. He has loved the idea that the rain can fall on the most perfect of days and find the flaws in perfection. Because JJ is always the flaw in the Pogues. JJ is the rain. Kooks are so different to Pogues. Firstly, they don’t even notice what they have. They think everyone lives in mansions and wears polo shirts when there is a heatwave. Kooks don’t worry on losing power when the rain hits their houses harder. No. But Pogues? In a storm, Pogues worry that their houses won’t even make it. That their houses will drown in the storm along with everything (as little as it is) that they own. Kiara doesn’t stop driving them until they stop near a more rustic looking house along the water. Something odd and different to the rest of the Kook village.

The wood is peeling with the paint that keeps falling from the walls. Windows are papered out as if a ghost lives there rather than a Kook. “Where the hell are we?” JJ can’t help but ask.

“This is a sanctuary for lost animals. Dogs, cats. Fuck. Even turtles.” Kiara smiles up at the old building.

“And we are here because…?”

“Because” Kiara rolls her eyes before sighing at JJ. “Because it’s not a fucking safe haven for the lost anymore. It’s being torn down and replaced by some Kook bullshit. Because Kooks are more important than animals that have nowhere to go.”

“So? That happens to buildings this side of town.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe I want to change that.” Kiara snaps at JJ before getting out of her car.

Maybe he shouldn’t follow her. She has obviously lost her mind or something. Her family trip made Kiara crazy, that must be it. Because there is no way a sane Kiara is motioning JJ to help her climb over the scaffolding to break into an old building. “Kie, have you lost your mind?” JJ can’t help but follow Kiara into the spitting rain.

“Just, give me a boost JJ.” Kiara doesn’t take her eyes off of the scaffolding. “I want to see what they’re fucking doing to this building.”

JJ takes a deep breath as he watches Kiara try to jump and get over the scaffolding on her own. When she fails, JJ can’t hold back a small laugh before moving closer to her. Because she is Kiara. And whatever Kiara is doing, JJ will join her. “Are you going to help me or what?” Kiara finally turns to him, stubborn as ever. JJ just moves closer.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Kiara just rolls her eyes. “Of course, I’m in.” JJ smirks before placing his hands at her side, ushering her to jump over. Kiara does so effortlessly and JJ just smiles.

The rain doesn’t bother JJ as he lifts Kiara completely over the scaffolding before jumping himself up. “Are you sure there’s no cameras around here?” JJ asks, worried for Kiara. He’s normally the reckless one. JJ is not used to being the one that has to keep a sane head on.

“There are no cameras, JJ. Just come on.” Kiara mumbles out before making her way into the building. And JJ just sighs before following her into the building.

Now, whilst the exterior of the sanctuary looks like something from a horror movie where demons are about to jump out at you, the interior is shocking. Because it’s nothing like an abandoned sanctuary. No. It’s just like a Kook house. “Fuck them.” Kiara breathes out before walking around the newly-painted reception. “It’s already ready for them.” Kiara just shakes her head, shocked by the sight.

“They must have thought ahead.”

“Well, they’re stupid.” Kiara looks up at JJ. “They didn’t even give this place a chance. They just… destroyed what this place was. Kicking all the animals out or probably killing them because that is what Kooks do.”

“Yeah.”

“They just throw everything that isn’t made from Figure Eight out! They leave places like this to fend for itself against the giants that are all made from money.” JJ watches as Kiara’s eyes glass over.

“Kie…”

“Kooks force everything away from where they feel like home. They force them out of their homes and force them to go to places that are just…” Kiara hiccups as her eyes fall to the ground. “Just not them.”

JJ steps forward, not really knowing what to do. JJ is normally the reckless one. Kiara is normally the comforting one. This is all too different for JJ to handle. It leaves JJ scared that he will make a mistake. “Why did you come home early, Kie?” JJ asks softly, hoping not to break the girl in front of him.

“I couldn’t just listen to them any longer. I didn’t want to be around people that don’t know me.” She takes a deep breath. “My parents, my entire family don’t even want to know the real me. They just want me to do what they want. Go to college, marry some rich person that I meet at college and forget about Outer Banks.” JJ watches as Kiara swats a tear away before she continues. “They want me to forget about the Pogues. Forget about you.” It’s no secret that Kiara’s parents hate the Pogues- they hate JJ especially. This has all obviously been bubbling up for a while.

Motioning his arm towards the crying girl, JJ tries to break through a barrier and find a way in comforting Kiara. But every movement just feels awkward. JJ just tries to do what Kiara has done for him so many times before. How Kiara comforts him after JJ gets into another fight with a Kook or his dad. But he remains stiff as he flutters his hand up and down Kiara’s arm, unsuccessfully trying to make her feel better. JJ doesn’t even know what to say. Because ‘everything is going to be okay’ sounds fake. Because JJ doesn’t know what is going to happen. He doesn’t even know what is happening in his own mind.

Kiara must notice JJ’s awkwardness, because her lips curl up to a smile before a small laugh leaves her lips. “What are you doing?” Kiara laughs out, wiping away any remaining tears.

“I don’t really know.” JJ honestly answers. “I don’t know how do this comforting thing.”

“Oh my god, dumbass.” Kiara laughs again and it only makes JJ laugh along with her. Because laughter is normal. Laughter is their summer.

“Don’t worry, Kie. I won’t try again.” JJ jokes, only making Kiara laugh louder.

“Yeah. But just so you know JJ, petting me is a way of comforting a dog not a person.”

“Then, what am I supposed to do?” JJ smiles as widely as Kiara. Kiara just steps closer, smile still shining in the darkness of the Kook-looking room.

“Firstly, you get a lot closer.” Kiara moves so there is little space between herself and JJ. “And you hold my waist and pull me into a hug or even just swipe away any tears from my cheek.” JJ’s hands fall to her waist as Kiara mocks stroking JJ’s face as if there are tears shining on his face. JJ can’t help but move into her touch as Kiara lets out another soft laugh.

Eyes remain glued on one another and JJ isn’t sure if Kiara is still teaching JJ how to be comforting or not. But JJ keeps leaning into her touch, keeps being close to her. There should be some sort of awkwardness in their touch. They are best friends. Best friends that _platonically_ love each other. Because, JJ used to have a thing for Kiara. Used to being the key words. Kiara isn’t into any of the Pogues like that. Especially not JJ.

“You know what?” Kiara’s eyes sparkle and JJ doesn’t know how to stop looking at them even when she is talking.

“What?” JJ asks back. Their closeness is stopped when Kiara steps back from JJ and goes back to looking around the room.

“I’ve got an idea.” Kiara smirks at him before picking up a vase from the glass Kooky table.

“Kie?” JJ catches her drift as Kiara winds her arm up and keeps her eyes glued to the wall of the room. But JJ can’t say anything to change Kiara’s mind before she is throwing the vase against the wall. The vase shatters against the wall and JJ can’t help but flinch at the sound. If they are too loud, they could be caught. JJ doesn’t know what is become of him, all of a sudden caring about being caught. But Kiara just laughs as picks up a glass plate. “Kie!” JJ remains shocked as she throws the plate to the wall as well.

“Oh my god!” Kiara laughs out. Before throwing JJ another plate. “They won’t beat us Pogues tonight.” Kiara plays out.

“You know how earlier I said that you had the stupidest plan? I was wrong. This is the stupidest plan you have ever had.” JJ can’t stop a smile from appearing on his face.

JJ smiles as he takes the plate and throws it, only to make Kiara smile again. Kiara laughs. JJ laughs. It’s what they both need. “See Rafe Cameron’s face, JJ.” Kiara plays as JJ lines his shot against the wall. The plate shatters into pieces as the sound rattles around the room. They both celebrate like they have won the world. And it goes on for hours, JJ and Kiara hunting around the show house and breaking anything that looks like it is worth more than JJ has ever earned in his entire life.

They drink the last of JJ’s beers as they dance to the non-existent music in the house. The only light shining their way is from JJ’s lighter in which he has owned for years. JJ tries not to notice how he drifts closer to Kiara every time they throw another Kook possession against the wall. JJ tries not to notice how his cheeks go pink when Kiara smiles up at him after drawing him in paint on the wall. “Are you flirting with me, Carrera?” JJ jokes at one point after Kiara hugs his side.

“Yeah, you wish Maybank.” Kiara laughs back. And everything is normal. Sure, Kiara is the reckless one whilst JJ worries about going too far. But it’s just innocent laughter that they need. Their Pogue summer that they can continue even if the other Pogues are no longer here.

They grow closer and closer as they paint any space on the walls whilst also continuing to destroy anything glass that is just lying around the stupid Kook place. The only few beers in which JJ bought with him quickly fill their blood stream and they start feeling the affects. Laughter gets louder. They begin messing each other's hairs up just to get a reaction from the other. It's fun. It's Pogue style. It's just JJ and Kiara. And when she smiles, maybe there is just a possibility that JJ's thing for Kiara is starting to re-emerge. And maybe, there is just some part of JJ that knows that he has always had a thing for the Pogue girl and not even he can ignore it anymore. 

When his arms find her waist, Kiara isn't moving away from JJ's touch. Instead, Kiara steps even closer her laugh stopping as she just looks up at him. JJ ignores any form of hesitation when his hand meets her chin and he is angling into the girl. And even then, Kiara is not moving away. Instead, Kiara's eyes look down JJ's face landing on his lips. It's as if she gives a silence sign that it's okay. It's okay to make a move. Unconsciously, JJ watches Kiara's lips in which Kiara lips as if she can't control herself. Foreheads press together as beating hearts become one. Pope had a thing for Kiara because of she was hopeful for herself and for the environment. John B had a thing for Kiara because she was there to agree with him and be the second in command. But JJ? JJ _has_ a thing for Kiara because she always surprises him. Her adventure and her sense of when they need something is always there and JJ can't ignore it. It's the way Kiara's face lights up when she is having fun that makes JJ sure that his thing for Kiara has always been there. It's only now that JJ can even think of finding any courage as she stays in his arms as if she may potentially have a thing for him as well.

Lips almost touch. Lips almost make that move from friendship to more. And both JJ and Kiara look like they want, no, need it. Lips get closer and closer and JJ almost smiles when Kiara closes her eyes and moves her hands to cradle the shirt by JJ's chest.

When JJ goes to close the gap, a siren sounds from outside. It makes JJ jump back from Kiara, already know the danger they may be in. Red and blue flashes fill the room and JJ just clears his throat. "Shit." JJ mumbles out.

"We should..." Kiara starts.

"We need to go." JJ finishes before they both nod at one another and make their way to the door. They move pass their story of the night. How the place looks wrecked by the glass laying the floor and wet paint still dripping from the destroyed walls. They move past their proudest artwork where they painted animals being hanged ' **Kill animals. Get fucked.** ' reads on the wall. JJ can't help but smile at the wall before Kiara pulls him out of the house. 

It's as if they are pros as they run out of the house and straight to Kiara's car, completely ignoring how the rain has become heavy and soaks them straight away. When they get into the car, they are both breathless. "Oh my god." Kiara struggles to breathe out.

"Go, Kie. They can still find us." JJ laughs out, shaking Kiara out of her entrance. On the drive, they remain silent as Kiara drives back through Figure Eight. Their only interaction is the subtle glances at one another that they can't stop themselves from doing. Smiles are tattooed onto their faces and the rain can't even wash the smiles away. Rain batters down onto Kiara's car as they drive to the Carrera residence. They don't speak about what happened. They don't speak at all, not really knowing what to say to one another. Maybe JJ imagined it all. Maybe Kiara wasn't leaning in when JJ went to kiss her. Maybe it is all in his head.

Kiara parks outside her house before they both get out of the car, into the rain that neither of them care about. "I can drive you to the chateau, JJ."

"You know me, Kie. I like the rain." JJ smirks up at the rain, just letting it fall on him.

"You're an idiot." Kiara quips, but her face deceives her. Her cheeks going pink when her emotions are caught by JJ. 

"And don't worry, Kie. You're stronger than you look and I will always be in Outer Banks when you finally win your parents over." She just nods and it's enough for JJ to smile. JJ smiles before waving at the girl and turning around to go home.

It's a strange mission when the girl Pogue who is normally stopping the Pogues from going on missions is the one with the plan, but JJ is happy that it happened. Because maybe he isn't alone. Maybe his best friend Kiara will always be there for him even if he doesn't think that he deserves it. JJ walks through the rain off of Kiara's residence. Maybe, if Kiara can win her parents over, this could be a new tradition. Bonnie and Clyde, breaking into old buildings and destroying any sign of Kook interference. Maybe...

"JJ!" Kiara's voice from behind him stops his thought process. He turns around quickly just to see Kiara running through the rain straight for him.

And she doesn't give him any time to ask her what is wrong. She doesn't even give him any time to think about anything other than the rain. Rain surrounds them but neither of them care. Not when Kiara finally reaches JJ and instantly connects their lips together. It takes JJ a moment to even realise what is going. But when he begins to feel Kiara pull away, he pulls her closer and finally kisses back. Because it's not all in his head. Kiara is here in Outer Banks with him. And he is not, nor will he ever be, alone. They don't stop until they finally realise that breathing has to happen. JJ keeps his forehead glued to Kiara's as he heavily breathes to try and catch his breath. Kiara is no better. Kiara keeps her arms around his neck as her eyes remain shut. A small glimpse of a smile appears on Kiara's lips and JJ just wants to kiss her again.

"Thank you." Kiara opens her eyes after speaking. "Thank you for breaking into the sanctuary with me." JJ has to clear his throat before replying.

"Well, you did kind of force me, Kie." Kiara just rolls her eyes. "And I totally knew that you were flirting with me."

"Oh my god, you're an idiot." Kiara playfully leans away from JJ, only for JJ to pull her back into a searing kiss. A squeak leaves Kiara's mouth and JJ knows that he is done for. 

It's okay for traditions to change. It's okay to grow up and find new traditions along the way. Because new traditions can lead to new possibilities. And together, Kiara and JJ are filled with new adventures that may be too reckless and too adventurous, but they both know how to comfort one another. They both know how to find the benefits in the rain. 


	2. 'Asshole'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and JJ have been together for almost three years; but an argument has made Kiara explode. Luckily for her, Kiara’s best friend John B has also fallen out with his girlfriend Sarah. Two best friends, alcohol and a lot to vent about. Sounds like a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments. Thanks especially to reya_carrera1473 for this prompt. As always, if anyone has any ideas for prompts, message me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again!
> 
> About:  
> JJ and Kiara are together.  
> Age:  
> 21.

Dating JJ Maybank was never going to be easy. Kiara knew this when she decided to actually give up with the bullshit ‘no Pogue on Pogue macking’ and start listening to what she wanted. But it was never going to be easy. Being _friends_ with JJ Maybank was never easy. But they made it work.

Their friendship worked because Kiara and JJ took everything on the chin. Every argument was levelled out by innocent (maybe not so innocent) flirting. And they argued a lot when they were friends. Over JJ being reckless or Kiara being too stubborn. They were always arguing- which only meant that they were always innocently/ not so innocently flirting with each other. So, they made it work. They kept being friends that bickered like an old married couple until that bickering became too much to handle as ‘just friends.’

And then came dating JJ Maybank. And arguments changed everything. Sure, the arguments were less common because most of the time, they found ways of ignoring the arguments. But JJ was still reckless and Kiara was just as stubborn as she always had been. The only difference was that their arguments made everyone else pissed. Because their arguments were loud and none of the other Pogues would get involved in a JJ/Kiara fight. So, Kiara and JJ were used to just fighting it out. Normally, they would just laugh it off because their fights were nothing more than idiotic bickering over rubbish when one of them was pissed off. And it worked for two years and seven months of them being together.

But this time, it’s different.

This time, Kiara can’t face JJ without wanting to punch his fucking smirk from his face. So, instead of going to JJ’s house today, Kiara gets a pack of beers and heads straight for the Pogue. Drinking away her anger is the only way for her to even slightly find peace. She walks down the dock, beers in her hands whilst her face remains painted red in anger.

_JJ is such a fucking asshole_ Kiara scoffs to herself, rolling her eyes at her own thoughts. They have been together for almost three years and JJ still can’t learn to grow up and stop picking fights with Kiara. Because fights are the worst. She doesn’t want to see him today. Even if she does keep getting texts from him. _Like he cares!_ Kiara scoffs again as she looks down to see yet another text from JJ.

**JJ:** Dude! Did you know that Brooklyn Nine-Nine is on Netflix?

_Sent 11:35am._

Kiara doesn’t reply to the text. Because it’s just so JJ to change any argument into such a basic conversation. And she is too mad at JJ to laugh with him. Kiara keeps walking down the dock, ignoring her phone as it pings in her pocket. She is not going to him. It will just start a fight and Kiara can’t be assed to argue today. Instead, she keeps walking until the Pogue is in her sights.

The safety of the Pogue is what Kiara needs. Just a boat, beer and Kiara. No arguments, no conversation. Just pure silence. But that is not what Kiara gets. When she gets closer to the Pogue, her eyes lock on the brunette Pogue in which is already sat in _her_ seat. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Kiara doesn’t mean to snap, but this is what JJ does to her.

“Well, hello to you too, Kie.” John B jokes back. But his face doesn’t move.

John B’s eyes are glued to the paper on his beer bottle. His jaw is clenched that it looks like he is ready to punch something. Kiara can read her boys like books. Every facial expression, Kiara can read straight through. And John B’s face reads one thing only- that he is in a fight of his own. So, Kiara doesn’t try to push John B out of the boat. Instead, Kiara slumps down next to him and opens a beer bottle of her own. “They’re fucking assholes.”  
“What did JJ do?” John B reads through Kiara as well.

“Well, what did Sarah do?” Kiara dodges his question.

“I can’t really work out if it’s me that’s being an asshole or her.”

“I don’t see her day drinking on the Pogue.” Kiara points out before shrugging. “They make us feel like this.”  
  


Her words are staccato beats in which Kiara needs to drink down with a chug of her beer. Great, her _warm_ beer. Perfect. Fucking perfect for a perfect day. “They just don’t get it.” Kiara continues, feeling the anger bubble up inside of her.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, it’s like they want a fight.” Kiara laughs into her drink. “Well, jokes on them. Because I’m not falling into JJ’s fucking game. No. No, I’m going to stay here instead of argue with him.”

“Sometimes, it’s like it’s not even worth being in a relationship.” John B jokes as well. Kiara knows it’s a joke. Because John B loves Sarah, even if she is being an asshole to him right now. Just like how Kiara loves JJ. He’s just being an asshole.

“Hey. At least Sarah probably knows that she did something. I don’t even think JJ knows what he did.”

“Sounds like JJ.” John B agrees.

JJ is terrible at emotions. Everyone knows this. Sure, it’s really his dad’s fault. But that’s not the point. Kiara literally had to force him to make a move and she still has to force him to do anything. He keeps worrying that Kiara is some china doll that he will break. Kiara has to make every decision otherwise nothing would happen. His stupid smile is always on show even when he is breaking inside, so, it’s not Kiara’s fault if sometimes she wants to see him feel more. She wants to see any form of emotion.

It took JJ almost two years to tell Kiara that he loved her. And he only admitted it because Kiara had asked the question, getting worried that she was the only one saying it. He is perfect in every way (when he is not being an asshole) and all Kiara wants is for JJ to see that. That Kiara is not some china doll. No. Kiara can be thrown across the room by JJ and she would be fine. Excited even.

“Sarah is just like JJ.” John B’s voice reminds Kiara where she is. “She is just as emotionless as he is. Pretending like she doesn’t feel anything and then blames us for being too emotional.” Kiara just nods, even though she doesn’t believe that for a second. JJ never says Kiara is too emotional.

“it’s not our fault that we are emotional.” Kiara mumbles.

“It just means that we care.”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes…” John B laughs into his sentence “It’s like they don’t even care about anything. They don’t care that we are even in the same room as them.” Yet again, Kiara can’t agree.

“Maybe we should be dating Pope.” Kiara decides to joke instead, knowing that she can’t agree with John B anymore. Because maybe Sarah is nothing like JJ.

“Definitely. Pope was the best option.” John B smiles as he nods in agreeance.

“That boy cries over anything.” Kiara laughs out.

“He makes pretty great sandwiches as well.” John B jokes. And he is right. Pope is the cook in the group, even if Kiara still works in her dad’s restaurant.

“That boy is the full package.” Kiara smiles.

“Too bad he’s got a boyfriend.”

“And he’s not JJ.” Kiara mumbles before she can even think of her words.

She’s an idiot even thinking that she could be with anyone else. Kiara would be lying if she says it hasn’t been JJ from the beginning. His recklessness is what won Kiara over in the first place. It made Kiara see him as more than just one of the Pogue boys.

“You two are so perfect for each other.” John B obviously notices the blush appearing on Kiara’s face. JJ and Kiara have been dating for almost three years and Kiara still can’t help but blush when anyone talks about them two together- like she is a fucking kid still.

“Yeah.” Kiara clears her throat, trying to pull herself together again. “And so are you and Sarah.”

“I don’t know…” His jaw locks again.

“Seriously? You two love each other. Pogue, Kook? Whatever, you defeated all of the odds to be together and you still come out on top every time. No one is better suited than you two.” Kiara tries to persuade John B.

“Kie…”

“It’s written in the stars; John B. Sarah is your match. You two are literally star-crossed lovers than can literally take any challenge face on.”

“Then, why won’t she marry me?” John B stands up, snapping and making Kiara go silent. “Why is it that every time I bring up the idea of marriage, Sarah is shutting me down?”

John B slumps back into the seat and drinks the rest of his beer before reaching for another bottle. All whilst Kiara stays glued, flabbergasted to the seat. Gulp after gulp, Kiara tries to work out what to say now. Did John B propose to Sarah? Did Sarah really say no? No. It can’t be. Because if John B and Sarah cannot make it work, none of them can make a relationship work.

John B starts to slur his words, spitting unconsciously onto Kiara. “I thought… I thought we were ready. Five fucking years, and this?” John B talks out. Kiara can’t help but wonder if he realises that Kiara is still there with him.

“Maybe she’s just scared.” Kiara replies anyways.

“I thought everything was fucking right again. I thought we were on the same page but she just runs away whenever I mention it. It’s like she is just waiting for someone better.” Kiara watches as his eyes glass over.

“Don’t think like that, John B. She loves you and you love her…”

“I want to marry her.”

“And maybe she will say ‘yes’ when she is ready.” Kiara tries to defend her best friend. “You just need to give her time to think about it. Like, did she say no?”

“No.” This only confuses Kiara. “I haven’t asked her yet.”

That gives Kiara her answer. John B is an idiot. And love is still real. John B just can’t open his eyes and ask the girl that is obviously made for him. Kiara all of a sudden has a change of emotions. Going from the anger aimed at JJ to the feeling of needing to be John B’s therapist- answering all of his questions about life.

“You haven’t asked her?” Kiara deadpanned asked. And John B just shrugs. “Then, you don’t even know what her answer will be. Because Sarah will say yes if you ask her. I know it.”

“No, she won’t.”

“Sarah Cameron is literally in love with all of those fucking movies! She won’t just turn you down!” Kiara takes a deep breath to calm herself. “Why haven’t you asked her yet?”

“Because I’m scared…”

“Of?”

“Of what happens if she says yes.” Kiara scrunches her eyebrows together in complete confusion. Sometimes her best friends can be idiots- arguing over nothing. “I want to marry Sarah, Kie. But what if it changes everything?”

“It won’t…”

“You don’t know that, Kie.” John B cuts in. “What if we finally work out why Kooks don’t end up with Pogues? What if she wakes up one day and realises that she is married to me? Just a Pogue. And, all I want is for Sarah to be happy.”

“Then you need to talk to Sarah about this. Not me.” Kiara puts her hand on his shoulder in a shot at soothing him. Because he is being too ridiculous for his own mind. “Just know John B, you make her happy just being with her. Please remember that I was best friends with her when she was a fully-fledged fucking Kook. And she wasn’t happy. She wasn’t happy until she met you.”

When his face calms, Kiara is sure that she should become a qualified therapist and start charging him by the hour. “John B, you bought her adventure and real love that she can never have if she sticks in that Kook world. You showed her who she can be without the gossip and the bitching filling her life.” All of a sudden, John B looks up at Kiara and Kiara can still read him. He looks up at her filled with guilt.

“I’m an asshole, aren’t I?” John B smiles up at Kiara, taking a deep breath realising his predicament.

“No. I just think you’re an idiot.” Kiara playfully pushes him back. “And maybe you are a little bit too emotional.” Kiara jokes out.

“I just don’t want to lose her.”

“And you won’t.” Kiara smiles before standing up on the Pogue, no longer any anger left in her mind. “You just need to go and see Sarah.”

“Okay.” John B stands up as well, smiling up at Kiara. “And maybe you should go to JJ as well.” Kiara just nods, not really knowing what to do in her own relationship. “What even happened between you and JJ anyways?”

Of course, John B would want to know. Kiara just rolls her eyes before taking a deep breath. “It’s stupid, I…”

“JJ does stupid shit all the time, Kie.” John B adds.

“Yeah.”

“So, what did he do this time?”

“He let…” Kiara tries to fill in the words. Already feeling stupid with her problem in comparison to John B. “He let the dinner burn, okay?” Kiara’s cheeks burn until she hesitantly looks at John B. John’s face is scrunched up almost as if he is angry.

“What?”

“I told him to watch the dinner when I went to grab something from the restaurant and then I came back; and he burnt the dinner when I literally told him not to.” This is where John B bursts into laughter, only making Kiara’s anger return. “Can you stop laughing?” Kiara spits out at John B’s laughter.

“I can’t Kie! Because this is ridiculous. You are mad at JJ because he burnt your dinner. And I thought we were both talking about major problems in our relationships.” Kiara rolls her eyes at his words.

“Okay, whatever John B.” Kiara scoffs, denying that she is starting to see the own idiocy in her anger. “Just go to Sarah.”

“And you go and talk dinner plans with JJ.” John B laughs before skipping down the dock.

That’s the thing about JJ and Kiara. Everyone ignores when they argue. But it’s not because their arguments are the worst. No. It’s because they are arguments over the most idiotic of things. It’s like the times when Kiara accidentally drops tomato sauce on his sweater whilst Kiara gets angry when JJ puts his feet on the table. Stupid bickering that the rest of the Pogues are over. But JJ and Kiara have always been like that. Not even a relationship can change it.

**JJ:** I’ll start it without you Kie. Get a move on man.

_Sent 1:21pm._

Kiara can’t help but smile when she looks down at her phone to see another text. Because it’s so JJ. Kiara had been so scared that everything would have changed if she listened to her heart and got with JJ instead of sticking to the rules. But JJ has never changed. And neither has Kiara. Everything is easy and everything is normal.

**Kiara:** Wait for me. I’m on my way.

_Sent 1:25pm._

And that’s exactly what Kiara does. Because she is an idiot. And John B is right. Ridiculous arguments are nothing in comparison to the real shit that can happen in a relationship. So, Kiara heads directly for JJ’s house. This morning, Kiara was filled with anger but now? Kiara doesn’t even know where that anger came from. Because now? All Kiara feels is embarrassment.

A deep breath is all Kiara needs before walking into JJ’s house. As soon as she walks in, her eyes find JJ laying on his sofa whilst fiddling with the remote on the start screen on Netflix. “Hey.” JJ looks up from the tv when Kiara shuts the door.

“Finally, Kie. I was just about to start it without you.” JJ jokes but Kiara just ignores him. Kiara just walks to him and climbs straight on his lap. His eyes bulge when she leans close to him. “K…” Kiara cuts off JJ’s words by connecting her lips to his. A searing kiss because it’s a way that Kiara likes to admit that she was wrong. And just like normal, JJ pulls her in closer, making Kiara sit completely on JJ as he fiddles with her hair.

Kiara ends up lying completely on JJ whilst his tongue begs for an opening. But Kiara wants to say something. Kiara pushes at his chest and sits back on him. JJ’s eyes are dark with lust when he tries to pull Kiara back down. “I’m sorry.” JJ looks up at her, puzzlement written all over his face. “I overreacted and I’m sorry for ignoring your texts.”

“Okay.” JJ smirks before pulling back Kiara in another kiss but Kiara is quick to push back again, much to JJ’s begrudging.

“We were in a fight and it was all my fault and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kie. I forgive you.” When JJ tries to pull her back down this time, Kiara is quick to react, not really believing his forgiveness.

“JJ.”

“Kie.”

“Aren’t we going to talk it through or…?”

“I’m done talking, Kie. You’re the one that climbed on me. So…” JJ pulls Kiara again and she goes willingly this time. Because he is right. And Kiara is just happy that they’re not fighting anymore.

So, she connects their lips again and when JJ tries to move closer, Kiara doesn’t force him away to talk to him again. She lets him in, accidentally moaning into his mouth as he keeps exploring. When she grinds down on JJ, she can’t help but smile when she hears a loud breath come from the boy. Because they both know how to rile each other up. They both know the right buttons to press to get them to completely forget what day it even is. When Kiara fiddles with the hem of JJ’s t-shirt, it becomes obvious that they can’t fight when it ends like this most times.

JJ’s hands move under her shirt as she keeps toying with pulling his off. It’s a game they like to play. Rile each other up until it gets too hot and too heavy. “JJ.” Kiara automatically breathes against his lips when his hands cup her ass, pulling her so the friction makes both of them moan. But Kiara wants more. So much that she tries to take control, only for JJ to laugh into her mouth, making Kiara pull away slightly. “Why are you laughing?” Kiara breathlessly asks.

“We were in a fight?” JJ says, stroking up Kiara’s side. But it’s the wrong thing to say.

Anger bubbles again as Kiara snaps away from JJ and quickly stands up, ignoring the laughter coming from JJ. “You’re an asshole, JJ.” Kiara says before making her way further into the house, to the bathroom.

“Wait. Kie!” JJ chuckles, calling out to Kiara.

Small arguments make Kiara and JJ who they are. It’s the bickering that reminds everyone else that they are not just going to be this lovey-dovey couple like John B and Sarah. If JJ and Kiara are together, they are going to be exactly like they were when they were just friends. Because Kiara will always be stubborn and JJ will always be too reckless. And they will always find each other when their petty argument is over. When Kiara slams the door behind her in the bathroom, it’s all just for show. She can’t hide the smile appearing on her lips when she looks at herself in the mirror. Because their petty bickering will always be exciting. It reminds them that they are human. And they are together. And they can handle the teasing from each other so, it must mean that they can handle anything together.

Kiara just smiles into the mirror, waiting for the predictable. And right on time, JJ comes storming into the bathroom behind Kiara. She tries to wear a serious face. She really does. But it’s hard when she wants to tease the one and only JJ Maybank. Kiara can’t hide anything from JJ.

So, they don’t scream. No. JJ just storms over to Kiara before lifting her onto the sink counter and continuing what they were up to on the sofa. Teeth clash with teeth as they grab at each other with such intensity. Kiara is quick to pull JJ’s t-shirt off before his lips return to the crease in her neck, leaving bite marks wherever he can. When his hands go to her shorts, JJ leans their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for whatever I did Kie.” JJ smirks before dipping his hand into her shorts and Kiara can’t fight back the breath that escapes her.

“It’s fine.” She accentuates her moan with a quick peck. “I wasn’t that angry.” JJ just smirks before closing the gap between them.

Because JJ knows Kiara. And Kiara knows JJ. They know every inch of each other meaning that anger may fight them, but they will always be the victors together. Because they’re on the same team. Always.


	3. 'I'm coming with you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kiara is picking up her four-year-old daughter Elidia from school, John B breaks the news that Luke has died. Kiara needs to find JJ before he does something too reckless to come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for the wait for another story but I have been dealing with some shit with my area now being in Tier 4 (Most restrictions in England) and not really knowing what is going on with my final year at University. I am already writing the next one so I do hope to get it out soon.
> 
> I really hope this is good and makes sense (any questions, please ask). 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, I really need something to stop my anxiety exploding again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you have all had a lovely Christmas and are all safe with current worldwide events.

Children screaming as they race out of the classrooms is something that Kiara never thought she would hear. It’s definitely not something she would have ever predicted to hear before she even reaches twenty-five years old. But life is unexpected and it something that comes and goes and changes whenever Kiara starts to get used to life. It has been almost five years since a nineteen-year-old Kiara went home to her parents after finding out that her life would change all over again. And her life would change only a year after being with the boy that she thinks she has always loved.

A nineteen-year-old Kiara had been so scared that she would be thrown out of the house after her mother warned her that this is what happened when you date a Maybank. A _pregnant_ nineteen-year-old Kiara. When she found out, it was a month of worrying that they were too young and that they would become their parents. Actually, correction, because Kiara didn’t worry hardly at all. JJ was the one that worried- even tried to leave to avoid his own child growing up in the same manner as JJ had. Kiara practically spent the entire pregnancy trying to scare away the ghost of Luke Maybank that still haunted JJ’s nightmares. Because JJ wasn’t anything like his dad. Kiara knew that JJ would be nothing like his supposed dad.

JJ can never be anything like his dad.

So, it came to no surprise for Kiara that JJ was the best dad that ever existed. Elidia Rue Maybank born a screamer and remained a screamer all through the first year. Kiara couldn’t do anything to stop the screams. That was JJ’s job. Because every time JJ even picked up Elidia, baby Elidia stopped crying entirely. JJ kept saying that it was circumstantial, that JJ picked Elidia up only when Elidia had cried herself out. But Kiara knew the truth. Kiara knew that it was because JJ was the best dad- the best parent.

They had to grow up fast to make room to be the best parents for their daughter. For JJ, it was too easy to grow up because he never really had a childhood. But Kiara? Kiara had to cling to JJ to make sure that emotions didn’t get too high and leave her running back to her mom saying that she couldn’t do it. But JJ made everything easy. He got a job as soon as he could so they could move into a house together as soon as they could. And when Kiara was ready, she worked non-stop herself at the Wreck so that the house they owned could become a home. Their home.

And they proved wrong all the doubters that said that they wouldn’t last- that they were not ready to be parents at nineteen years old. The proved the doubters that a baby in their lives would throw them into a whirlpool where their relationship wouldn’t last the tests. Sure, JJ kept saying that Kiara was better off without him. But Kiara has lost him once before and she won’t let that happen again. And, they proved Sarah and John B wrong. Because JJ and Kiara were able to show how a relationship doesn’t have to be lovey dovey for every waking hour of every day. Kiara and JJ showed everyone that love is unique and that they can survive any inner demons if they stick together.

Elidia Rue Maybank was born in October and Elidia loves to tell everyone that her birthday is in only a few weeks and that she will be five years old. Kiara stands with the other parents, waiting for her hyperactive four-year-old to finally say goodbye to her friends so they can head to the chateau. The brunette girl that Kiara still can’t believe is hers. But she is certain that Elidia is JJ’s daughter. Elidia’s ocean eyes reflect the sun as the strong, brave girl runs after anything. No fear. Elidia is up for every adventure that comes knocking on her door.

Elidia bounces along with her friends, not a care in the world, as Kiara just waits for her. It makes Kiara laugh because if it’s not Elidia that she is waiting for, it’s JJ that is taking too long to get moving. Elidia is JJ’s mini person and Kiara can’t help but smile. “Ellie!” Kiara calls after her daughter and Elidia hardly even looks up. “Come on, we’re going to see Sophie and Liam.” But Kiara knows how to get her attention. Because it’s the same way she can get JJ’s attention- mention a visit to Uncle John B, Sarah and their terrible twos twins Sophie and Liam. Elidia’s entire face lights up as she skips over to Kiara.

“You need to invite Sophie and Liam to my birthday party.” Elidia instructs Kiara, taking her hand as they walk their way along the docks in the direction of the chateau.

“Don’t worry, Ellie. I have already invited them.”

“Good. They need to be with me. I am nearly five.” It doesn’t take long for Elidia to find that JJ Maybank energy in her to dart on the wall of the dock, using it as a tightrope to venture on the hazards. Kiara just smiles. Because she knows what JJ would say if he were here _‘Relax she’ll be fine.’_ And JJ would say that just before running to Elidia’s side to make sure that she doesn’t fall.

Her tightrope doesn’t break and Elidia doesn’t fall to a parent’s deepest fear. Instead, Elidia skips along the wall whilst humming a song that Kiara can’t understand. “Where’s daddy?” Elidia half asks Kiara whilst still looking past the wall and into the water.

“He’s at the chateau with Uncle Johnny and Auntie Sarah.” And with that, Elidia is jumping off of the wall, eyes wide with excitement. “Ellie, be careful.”

“Daddy is waiting for me!” Elidia shouts before taking Kiara’s hand and pulling her down the dock.

And Elidia is fast- just like JJ. There is no stopping Elidia when her mind is focussed. She can do anything and stay fixated until she gets to her destination. And today is no different. Elidia keeps pulling her mother in the direction of the Pogue hideout in an attempt to get to JJ as quickly as possible. And Kiara can only laugh, ignoring the pain of the strong four-year-old as she tries to keep up.

_‘Don’t fall over, Kie.’_ Kiara can hear the voice of a young JJ as they run through the graveyard late at night, trying not to be caught by the cops. That JJ always pulled Kiara along just like their four-year-old daughter does now. Is it that the two blue eyed dreamers are the fastest humans alive? Or is it that Kiara is the slowest mover in history? Kiara can’t tell and she doesn’t care. All she cares about is following those words as she drags behind her daughter the entire way to the chateau.

A land for the Pogues. The Chateau has always been somewhere where any Pogue can go to get away from life itself. Any day in the week, one of the Pogues will be there- even though technically it is only John B and Sarah’s home. So, it’s no surprise to see Pope’s car pulled alongside the Pogue van. Elidia doesn’t stop running until she skips up the steps and onto the porch of the chateau. Kiara follows closely behind Elidia, with a smile tattooed on her face from the memories of the Pogues- smoking all day on the Porch when John B and Sarah came home and the long nights where an eighteen year old Kiara fell in love with the blond surfer boy that had been her best friends years before.

“Liam! Sophie!” Elidia shouts into the room, running right for the two-year-old twins.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late.” Kiara walks through to the main area of the chateau, not bothering to take in the Pogues in front of her. “Ellie really wanted to keep talking to her friends and we lost track of time.”

“Kie…” It’s then that Kiara looks at her friends. None of them share the smirk planted on Kiara’s own lips. There in front of her are John B, Sarah and Pope all looking at her in misery.

“What’s going on?” Kiara looks around, looking for the blond that she can’t help but love. “Where’s JJ?”

“JJ’s not with you?” John B speaks up and Kiara’s heart sinks.

**_“Have you heard from JJ?”_ **

****

**_“You think he’ll go home?”_ **

****

**_“He’ll come around alright, he’s just doing a JJ thing.”_ **

Kiara’s heart almost explodes as her mind jumps to the demons of their past. “Where’s daddy?” Elidia speaks but Kiara’s head is already spinning. Kiara hardly even notices Sarah take Elidia and the twins out of the room.

“JJ said he would meet here.” Kiara states to John B, shaking her head confused with his whereabouts.

“Kie…” John B starts, trying to move closer only for Kiara to step back.

“What the fuck happened?”

Tears stream down her eyes as if she can’t control herself. She doesn’t know where JJ is. JJ always tells Kiara where he is. JJ always lets Kiara find him and now all of a sudden, he is lost? Kiara can’t shake the worst thoughts out of her head. And John B and Pope don’t make matters better with how they sit silently in front of Kiara, knowing more about JJ than Kiara does in this moment. “Tell me!” Kiara doesn’t mean to shout but JJ can’t just disappear.

“It’s his dad, Kie.” John B croaks out.

**_“Don’t be emotional, okay? I’m fine.”_ **

****

**_“I can’t take him anymore!”_ **

****

**_“I could have killed him!”_ **

****

“Did he come for JJ? Is JJ hurt? What happened John B? Did JJ go back to him?” Kiara frantically searches for the truth, ignoring the fact that she knows JJ hasn’t seen Luke Maybank since the day he took the keys for the Phantom.

“Kie, Luke Maybank is dead.”

“What?”

“JJ got a call from Shoupe about an hour ago saying that Luke had died and then JJ bolted, ran out the room and we just presumed he went to find you.”

“Well, he’s not with me, John B.” Kiara snaps at her best friend before pacing back and forth with her hands scrunched tightly in her own curls.

“We’re sorry, Kie.” John B whispers. “But I don’t know where he is.”

“Guys, this is JJ.” Pope finally speaks up. “JJ disappears to calm himself down. He’ll be back in a few hours.” But Kiara ignores her friend. Drying up her tears, Kiara storms to the door. “Kie…” Pope tries to stop her.

“I’m not waiting those few hours to find him.” And the boys just nod.

“We’ll watch Ellie.” John B states.

They don’t argue because after all these years, John B and Pope know to not step in the way of JJ and Kiara. The boys know that Kiara will always run after JJ when JJ’s recklessness threatens to get in the way. The boys know that Kiara is the only one that can find JJ. And they can’t stop her. Kiara can’t be stopped when it is to do with JJ. 

And Kiara doesn’t stop moving because even if the rest of the world don’t know where JJ is, Kiara knows. And her heart breaks at the idea. So, her feet control everything as she races towards the boy in question. Because the Pogues have spent so many years ignoring the truth of JJ’s past or looking the other way when JJ has another new bruise, Kiara can’t let that happen anymore. Kiara can’t let him struggle through his past alone. Even if it means Kiara has to cry harder and longer than she has ever cried before, she will hold onto JJ as he travels through the never-ending nightmares that still haunt the shadows of every corner of Outer Banks. Kiara doesn’t stop running through these shadows and into the area of the cut that Kiara and JJ have been trying to forget exists for years- the world of drugs and gangs.

The land of nothing.

As soon as Kiara crosses over to the land of nothing, she remembers the reason why they have been avoiding it for years. Because it’s not just where JJ grew up, it’s the place that made JJ feel like nothing. A place where JJ was stereotyped and told that he will only ever live in the land of nothing. The place where dealers like Barry can rule and do whatever the fuck that they want because cops will never be seen in the land of nothing. The cops have no power when it comes to the cut.

JJ would be pissed that Kiara is walking with her head down through his childhood town without anyone there to protect her. There are too many horror stories that the Kooks make up about the land of nothing- innocent girls being gang raped, young boys being forced into drug trafficking. Luckily for Kiara, she knows they’re just stories. Because most of the people in the land of nothing are normal- they’re just stuck and can’t find a way out. So, Kiara just keeps her head down as she moves through the cries of the cut. Kiara keeps her head down because she knows that she can’t help these people right now. But Kiara can help JJ.

...

**_“Home sweet home.”_ **

****

He can’t look at the house. He can barely keep his hands still as he sits in the car outside his childhood house. JJ’s hands clutch on the steering wheel, making his knuckles go white. JJ can’t even stop murmuring to himself as he avoids looking at the door. It’s the image of his father that burns him. Because it’s too much. If JJ looks at the house, he may see the daggers in Luke Maybank’s eyes glaring back at him. No. Luke Maybank’s not there anymore. JJ scrunches his eyes as he tries to force himself to see the truth- Luke Maybank is dead. Luke Maybank can’t do anything anymore.

The last time JJ sat in a car outside this house was when he took the Phantom. The last time he sat in the car, anticipating his father’s words were the last time that JJ even saw his father. JJ keeps mumbling to himself as he closes his eyes, hoping to see anything other than the older Maybank.

**_“Home sweet home.”_ **

“Dad I swear…” JJ mumbles to himself as he remembers the swing that Luke struck JJ with after finding out about the restitution. Tears trickle down JJ’s cheeks even when he keeps his eyes shut. “I’m sorry!” He hiccups through the tears, still unable to avoid the image of his father. Hit after hit, JJ feels everything as if Luke is sat next to him in this very moment. He can even taste the metallic sludge of blood in his mouth as if the hits are real. JJ keeps his hands scrunched against the steering wheel and takes the swings of the memories, unable to move from Luke Maybank’s grip.

Drunk. Luke Maybank was always drunk. And when he was drunk, JJ could never get out of that grip. JJ keeps his eyes woven shut as he, all of a sudden, finds himself bailing his dad out of jail before another hit comes his way. “Please!” JJ pleads to his imagination as his head leans forward onto the steering wheel. But his imaginations plays with the memories of his dad.

It’s all fake, JJ tries to tell himself. Luke Maybank is dead. JJ takes a deep breath before sitting up in the car. His eyes remain scrunched together but the image of Luke is no longer sat in the car with him. That metallic taste of blood becomes nothing more than a memory as JJ remembers that he can’t physically be hurt by his dad anymore. His hands flex and unflex against the leather of the steering wheel as JJ tries to control his own breathing- Luke Maybank’s voice stopping even for just a moment. But JJ still can’t stop the shaking. His head, his entire body trembling with fear even though they are just the memories from years ago. But it’s as if JJ is that sixteen-year-old boy that is sat in Kiara’s car, wondering how to approach his dad and take the Phantom from right under his nose.

**_“Home sweet home.”_ **

****

A sixteen-year-old JJ would probably jump through his own bedroom window, knowing that he can’t be seen on the porch of his house. A sixteen-year-old JJ would stay in his bedroom long enough to work out what mood Luke was in. A sixteen-year-old JJ would not go further into his house until the grumbling and shouting of his dad seized. But JJ isn’t that sixteen-year-old that has to hide from his dad anymore. Because his dad is dead; and so should all of the bad memories.

When JJ finds the confidence to open his eyes once more, he looks around as if expecting to see his dad storming towards the car. But Luke isn’t there. It’s all just in JJ’s head. But his breathing doesn’t go back to normal as reality starts to set in. The reality that he still has to go into the house that he has been avoiding since he was sixteen years old. JJ shakes his head ferociously as his mind and heart argue over looking towards the haunted house. JJ just keeps looking at the steering wheel where his hands are numb and lifeless. But JJ can’t look at the house.

His eyes stutter between the window and his hands as his mind still races with the thought of looking towards the house. But that thought is forgotten when he glimpses at the window and spots the brunette Pogue walking to his car. JJ keeps his eyes firmly placed on the steering wheel whilst unlocking the car for Kiara to jump in.

“Hey.” Kiara almost whispers as soon as she’s sat down, but JJ doesn’t look at her. JJ still can’t control the shaking enough to even show recognition that he knows Kiara is in the car. “John B told me.” Kiara continues anyways. “He also said that you ran off and that they couldn’t find you.” JJ feels Kiara turn to face him but he keeps looking forward. “It’s okay to be upset JJ. Your fucking dick of a dad died.”

“Why are you here, Kie?” JJ ends up huffing out.

“Why are _you_ here JJ?” Kiara huffs back before taking a deep breath. “Can we just go home? Ellie wants to see you.”

“I can’t…”

“Why?”

“Because…” JJ turns to face Kiara and notices the mirroring tears on her face as well. “Shoupe is throwing all the shit away from the house and wanted me to collect anything valuable beforehand.”

“But there’s nothing valuable in that monster’s house.” And JJ just scrunches his eyes together and nods, making Kiara notice it all at once. Because Luke Maybank took everything from JJ. Everything that his _mom_ gave him before she died. JJ can’t lose it again. “Oh.” Kiara breathes out, noticing the unease on JJ’s face.

**_“You want me to come; because I’ll come.”_ **

****

“Then, I’m coming with you.” Kiara puts strongly, already reaching to undo her seatbelt.

“Kie…” JJ tries to argue. “You can’t come in…”

“I’m not letting you face your demons alone, JJ. Not again.” Kiara snaps. “We’re not going to be in any sort of danger because he’s not in there. He is gone. So, I’m coming with you so we can never be haunted by this fucking monster again.” JJ doesn’t get any more time to argue as Kiara is quick to jump out of the car. JJ just watches her, confusion overtaking him with the girl that can be so brave to take on even JJ’s nightmares when she has her own to fight as well. That’s the determined girl that JJ needs in his life. Kiara is that type of girl that will stomp her feet as her hands hang on her waist until she wins the war- until she bans the nightmares of the night.

Taking a deep breath, JJ manages to keep his eyes following Kiara as Kiara moves from the car. Following Kiara, a deep breath is all that is needed for JJ to step out of the car and look towards the house that he hasn’t seen since that horrifying day when he was sixteen years old. A haunted house in the flesh. Smashed windows glass over the darkness from within. But JJ just takes a deep breath as Kiara takes a hold of his hand. “He can’t hurt you anymore.” Kiara reads straight through him, seeing the true JJ buried underneath his past.

JJ pushes past every voice screaming at him from inside the house and focusses on Kiara. Because she is what matters now. JJ almost smirks at how Kiara clutches onto his hand as if he is the strong one. JJ just nods at the strong Kiara as they walk towards the nightmare house.

It’s the same house. Everything is the same. From the couch being cluttered in broken bottles and empty pill containers. The floor is covered with whatever happened moments before a drunken Luke Maybank had stumbled onto the porch and fallen down dead. Everything is broken- just like JJ remembers it. JJ can’t help himself but look at Kiara. Kiara’s mouth is wide open as she looks around the room in disgust. “Was it always like this?” Kiara asks more the room but JJ can’t help but joke.

“Hey Kie. How are you feeling being in the home of JJ Maybank?”

“This was never your home JJ.” Kiara keeps looking through the house. For the first time, JJ allows someone to look through his life. Kiara keeps walking through the small corridors of the house as JJ just follows her, scared of what she is going to say. “What are we looking for, JJ?”

“My mom’s necklace.” JJ sighs before walking into the room that used to be his.

The mattress is still upside down probably from when either JJ or Luke got mad and needed to flip something. But his room is not the goal. JJ looks around the floor before finding the one thing that he was not able to get for years. It’s the fear that has kept JJ from going back. The fear of his dad finding out about the Phantom and going too far with a hit. JJ fiddles with the necklace, knowing that _he_ can never take anything from JJ again.

“JJ…” Kiara leans on him as he keeps his eyes on the necklace.

“You’re right, Kie.” JJ looks at Kiara, smiling widely of the girl in front of him. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“I thought you’ve learned JJ.” Kiara smirks back. “I’m always right.” And JJ laughs with her, pecking her lips and knowing that everything will all be fine. “Now, can we please go and see our demanding daughter.”

“Demanding? Elidia? No way.” JJ jokes, making Kiara kiss him again.

So, they go home. Home being wherever they feel like smiling rather than cowering in fear. Home is where Elidia’s smile can light any room and any of them can scare the nightmares of the past away. They go home to their daughter. They go home to shut the chapter of Luke Maybank forever. Because he can’t hurt them anymore. But to be truthful, Luke can never hurt JJ when Kiara and Elidia are there to prove that JJ is worth it. Kiara and Elidia are there to remind JJ that they’re the only family that he needs. Home is where they can find each other through nothingness and the dangers that lurk in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions of prompts or if you would just like to say something, I love reading and responding to comments!


End file.
